


A Little Bit More

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Making Out, Other characters and relationships mentioned, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, canon-typical recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Things don't work out quite how the girls expect. But they still have each other! And a really good stash from Hyde...





	A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it's been a while since I've written for these two, so here we go :)
> 
> I tried my hand at a show-style cut scene, idk if I like it though

“No! No,” Donna insists over Jackie's cackling. “No, it wasn't like that.”

“Yeah, and you're not a giant,” Jackie retorts from the ground.

“You know, Jackie, some people find me to be a perfectly normal height.”

“Boys will say _anything_ to get girls into bed,” Jackie tries to inform her seriously, but she's gesturing with a piece of cake that Kitty gave them that afternoon, and the frosting that flies off and onto the coffeetable, and they both fall over into peels of laughter. 

They might have hit the stash a little hard. And Bob left most of his liquor when he moved down to Florida, so they hit that too. But they're adults! They can get wasted if they want to! None of their parents are around to get mad or to … well, anything anymore. Whatever. 

“And Eric is a boy,” Donna concedes.

Jackie makes a face. “I wouldn't say _that_. He's more a ...”

“No! He's a boy. Trust me.”

Jackie rolls her eyes and takes a bite of Kitty's triple chocolate cake. “So what _did_ happen?”

“I don't know! I was just … we were at dinner, and I kept staring at him, and he looked the same, but it was weird. _He_ was weird. He kept talking about Africa, and all these people he'd met, and all these things he'd learned, and I was sitting there thinking … Wow. Only thing I learned was how Randy takes care of his hair and that it's surprisingly hard to keep secret sexy photos actually secret from everyone.” Donna winces at the memory. That had not been a fun day. “And Eric was always the one who wanted to settle down, and get a ring on me, and be together forever, and now that he's back … he says he still wants that, but it's like he's not even the same person anymore.”

“_Good_,” Jackie says. “I didn't like the old one. Maybe he'll actually moisturize his elbows now.”

Donna just stares at her until Jackie actually looks up. Then she steals the cake close. “I really doubt it.”

Jackie takes another pull and smiles all dazed. “And _then_ what happened?”

“He tried to kiss me in the car, and I held him back, and then...

_Eric pulled back by a little. “What, you wanna head back to your place?” Eric's smile was both hopeful and confident, and it was the sort of look he'd given her back when they were dating for real. But they weren't dating, were they? He'd broken up with her. He'd said he wouldn't, but he did._  
_“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” she hedged._  
_His eyes got all confused, and she almost felt bad. “Oh, do you have work tomorrow or something?”_  
_Yes, she did, but that wasn't why. And she didn't want to lie to him. They weren't sixteen anymore, they were adults, and they had to talk about this._  
_“I don't think we should get back together.”_

Jackie's eyes go even bigger than they normally are. “You actually said that? Good for you!”

“I guess. Here, gimme that.” Jackie passes over the joint, and Donna breathes in deep until her chest relaxes again. “So yeah. Eric and I are over.”

“I've heard that before.”

“I've heard that about you and Kelso too,” Donna retorts. “And you and Hyde. And probably you and Fez too.”

Her petite friend grimaces and turns away.

Shit. She didn't want to actually hurt her feelings. She huffs and moves down to the ground next to Jackie, curling an arm around her. “Hey, man, I'm sorry. You're right. I've said that about Eric before. But just … too much has changed. I don't think it's going to work between us. I'm not sure it was every really going to work,” she admits quietly, thinking about all the years she's wasted on this stupid, dead-end relationship.

“Most girls would have decided that after getting stood up at their own wedding.”

“Technically, it was the wedding rehearsal,” Donna defends as she turns to pour another shot of blackberry schnapps. They never actually made it to the wedding. Jackie motions for her glass too, so Donna pours her a shot and passes it over. “What should we toast to?” 

“To our new … _sparkly_ … unicorn, no-boys-allowed club!” And Jackie tosses back the shot.

Donna drinks hers too, and the shots don't burn anymore, they just make her feel all warm and fuzzy. “What do sparkly unicorns have to do with this?”

“Oh, they have _everything_ to do with this, Donna,” Jackie tells her very seriously. 

Then she hiccups, her eyes wide in surprise, and Donna bursts into laughter and collapses to the floor. The area rug Midge chose when they redecorated is actually pretty soft, so she rubs her face against it, nice and smooth. Jackie's face is there now too, against the rug, and she smudges a hand against Jackie's face to show her how to rub her face against it. “Doesn't that feel good?” she giggles. 

Jackie nods dreamily, turns to her hand, and kisses it.

Donna's still laughing. “I meant the rug, you burnout!”

Jackie tugs on her arm, and Donna's too busy laughing to stop it, so she rolls right onto her and knocks half the breath out of her, and then Jackie's tongue is in her mouth when she gasps, and she tastes like chocolate and blackberry schnapps just like Donna. It's like she's kissing herself, she thinks, and she presses back, twisting her tongue and rolling her hips down. Her hand is free, and on Jackie's breast, considerably smaller than her own, and no, this isn't like kissing herself, but it's fun and she feels kind of floaty and she wants to keep going. Jackie's laughing into her mouth, and sometimes Donna is too, and shit, it's been a while since making out was just _fun._

Jackie's warm and her arms are warm, and it feels a little like Jackie has swallowed up the sun and letting out light just for her, and okay, this stash must be _really_ good.


End file.
